In the case of items of furniture or in the case of guide units for guiding the movement of furniture parts in relation to a furniture cabinet of the item of furniture, devices are known which serve to adjust the position of the moveable furniture part on the item of furniture, which refers, in particular, to a closed position of the furniture part on the item of furniture. The adjustment of the position of the furniture part concerns, for example, in the case of drawers, in particular, with regard to a front gap, a height position and/or a tilt of the drawer. The front gap, for example, is formed in the closed state of a drawer between an inside surface of a front element of the drawer and oppositely situated narrow end-face side walls of the furniture cabinet. The front gap of a furniture part on the item of furniture varies or is not precisely predeterminable on account of manufacturing and mounting tolerances, such that adjustability of the front gap is necessary for a uniform front appearance of the item of furniture or for the reliable functioning, for example, of a touch-latch functionality on the item of furniture.
Previous adjustment devices do not result in a permanently reliable adjustment in all cases that occur in practice.